


Way Down We Go

by mobius-loop (igy)



Category: Preacher, Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Acting like teenagers, Drunkenness, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Pretty much ot3 pwp, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/pseuds/mobius-loop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now, tell me if I’m overstepping here, but…” Cassidy turned so they sat in a loose triangle, leaning towards Tulip conspiratorially. “You two have some <i>history,</i> d’you not?”</p><p>The trio get drunk, make bad choices, and end up playing spin-the-bottle on the church steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Post Ep. 3, what I really want to read is some Jesse abusing his Heavenly Powers and/or Cassidy pushing him into it, with the ensuing sexual fallout. What do I end up writing? The OT3 playing spin-the-bottle, like tipsy teenagers. Nice job, me.

A light breeze blew through the warm summer evening in Annville, tugging gently at Tulip’s skirt. The sun had set about an hour ago. Tulip walked up the long dirt driveway to the church, scuffing her shoes in the gravel and humming to herself. It was Friday night, and she was looking for some entertaining company. Luckily, she knew _just_ where to find some.

The light was already on over the front entryway of the church, washing everything out in a yellow glow. As she got closer, Tulip saw two people sitting on the steps. Jesse’s stupid hair was recognizable at any distance─ he was wearing all black, as usual, long legs stretched out in front of him. Beside Jesse, Tulip recognized the man who had moved into the church building recently, if the talk around town was to be believed. That same talk also called him very Irish and, allegedly, a drunken mess. Cassidy was lifting a bottle of bourbon as Tulip walked up to the steps. He took a long sip, and raised his eyebrows at her over his scratched red sunglasses.

“Evenin’, gentlemen.” She smiled her sweetest smile and tried not to laugh at the look on Jesse’s face.

“Tulip. You met Cass, right?” Jesse’s voice sounded as though the two had already been drinking for a while. He gestured vaguely at the man to his left.

“It’s a pleasure, sweetheart.” Cassidy returned her smile and saluted her with the bottle. “Come to have a drink, hm? We already finished off the Ratwater, my apologies… Actually, no apologies, that’s a shite whiskey if I’ve ever had one.” Chuckling, Cass tipped over the empty bottle beside him, the glass clinking loudly against the concrete.

“I’m sure she’s got more on her mind than drinkin’. Ain’t that right?” Jesse looked back at Tulip expectantly. After their fight over the big job Tulip had lined up, she hadn’t expected the warmest welcome from him. All the same, she knew the look in Jesse’s eye when she had crashed the baptism party last Sunday. He missed her.

“Honestly, I’d love a drink. Don’t mind if I do.” Climbing the steps between them, Tulip sat down on the bare concrete, gracefully folding her legs under her skirt. Cassidy cheered and passed her the bottle. Tulip could feel Jesse’s eyes on her, and she returned his look as she took a sip, alcohol burning down her throat.

“Now, tell me if I’m overstepping here, but…” Cassidy turned so they sat in a loose triangle, leaning towards Tulip conspiratorially. “You two have some _history_ , d’you not?”

“Nothin’ worth talking about.” Jesse said, frowning slightly. It was strange, Cass thought, having spent some time around the preacher─ every time Jesse was around Tulip, it was like he was desperately trying to keep a wall between them. But, judging by Tulip’s─ well, everything─ it was a one-sided effort.

Tulip shifted back to prop up on her hands, her smooth skin and red lips a lovely vision in the dim light. “Now don’t be mean, Jesse Custer, it wasn’t all bad.” Her laughter was like cool water on hot day. “We did have some _good_ times.”

It was probably the bourbon, but Cassidy suddenly noticed a faint blush on Jesse’s cheeks.

“Yeah. Here, pass me that.” Jesse reached for the bottle, and Tulip passed it back without comment. He took a few long sips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“So what brings you to Texas, Mr. Cassidy?” Tulip’s smile was truly blinding. Cassidy wondered, if he looked at it for long enough, if it might burn him up, just like the sun.

“Ah, that’s a boring story. Not entertaining enough for a good drinking story… Not yet, at least.” Cass took the bottle as Jesse offered it back to him and promptly drained it.

“Damn, that’s a talent!” Tulip laughed, delighted. “Does he always drink like that? I’ve known you to do some drinking, Jesse, but I daresay he’s got you beat.”

“Tryin’ to drink me out of house and home. Well, church and home.” Jesse looked away, grinning despite himself. Cassidy scoffed as he lit a cigarette.

“Can’t help it you buy this kinda stuff, Padre. It’s not good for much but cleaning toilets and chugging quick.”

“Well, I’m going to get another for Tulip ‘n me… you can just smoke the rest of the night.” Jesse slowly got to his feet, stretching out the stiffness in his back, and headed into the church. The double doors swung shut, leaving a peaceful silence behind him. The smoke from Cassidy’s cigarette rose slowly into the growing darkness.

“Some friend, huh.” Cassidy offered to the quiet, glancing at Tulip.

“Who? Him, or you?” She stretched her arms, reaching out to pick up the empty bottle and spinning it loosely in her fingers. “Just kidding. I’m glad you’re here, Cassidy.” Tulip looked at him, and Cass felt like she could see deep down inside him. He was a little frightened of what she might find in there. “Jesse needs people who will look out for him…For a long time, it was just me. I’m glad he’s got you now, too.”

Cassidy swallowed, trying not to look too guilty. “I think he’s a good one. There aren’t… many of them left, out in the world.”

“That sure is a fact.” Tulip turned, watching as the doors swung open and Jesse reemerged with another bottle of bourbon.

Jesse looked up, catching the expression on both of their faces. “What’s a fact?”

“That you need some more fun in your life, Preacher!” Tulip proclaimed loudly, gesturing between herself and Cassidy. “Luckily, you have two experts right here.”

Jesse rolled his eyes as he reclaimed his seat on the steps.

“What sort of fun did you have in mind?” Jesse tried to sound exasperated, but it came out mostly sounding fond.

Tulip held his gaze for a moment, and then turned to Cassidy. Thinking back later, Cass would swear she winked at him then, just a brief flash.

“Let’s play spin the bottle.” Tulip sat the empty bottle she’d been twirling in her fingers on the cool concrete between them.

Jesse objected immediately. “Are you _twelve_? I might be a little buzzed, but I ain’t drunk enough to think that’s a good idea!” He flapped his hands at the bottle and then looked to Cassidy for backup.

Cassidy’s brain had flat-lined the moment the words left Tulip’s mouth, too busy thinking about the rasp of dark stubble against his cheek and what that red lipstick might taste like─

“Uhh…” Cass offered, glancing desperately back and forth between them. “I… I dunno, I’m game.” He answered before his mind had fully caught up, and he had a brief flare of panic when Jesse shot him a look of pure shock.

The look quickly faded to resignation as Jesse sighed and took a long swig of the new bottle. “Well, if you’re both set on acting like teenagers, who am I to get in the way?”

“That’s very mature of you, Jesse.” Tulip said gleefully, reaching out to turn the empty whiskey bottle towards him. “Why don’t you take the first spin?”

Jesse hesitated so long that Cassidy started to think he wouldn’t do it. Finally, shrugging and sighing deeply, he reached down and tapped the neck of the bottle. It did two slow spins, stuttering to a halt pointing straight back at Jesse himself.

“Well, that’s a scratch.” Cassidy chuckled darkly. “This might not work out the best, what with only three people─”

Jesse waved him off. “Nah, this is just fine.” Flexing his arm, the preacher grinned and turned to kiss his own bicep. Tulip groaned and rolled her eyes, while Cassidy burst into laughter.

Laughing himself, Jesse brushed off his arm and took another drink. "Nothing wrong with appreciating a work of art."

"Oh _please_. Just spin it again." Tulip crossed her arms expectantly. "

"Alright..." Jesse leaned in to give the bottle a better spin, the glass clinking loudly on the concrete. Cassidy held his breath as it slowed, finally coming to a stop mostly pointing towards Tulip.

"That's more like it." Tulip scooted forward, moving closer into Jesse's space. Jesse looked torn, watching her move with apprehension. Cassidy tried his hardest not to be jealous, he truly did, but it was hard to watch the two of them when they obviously fit together perfectly, and of course there was no room for anyone else.

Slowly, Jesse leaned towards Tulip. She closed her eyes, only to blink them back open in surprise a moment later as Jesse grabbed her hand and pressed it gently to his lips. He watched her over the soft curve of her wrist. She let him hold onto her hand for a moment before pulling it away, shaking her head.

"That ain't gonna cut it, Jesse. I mean, that's not how the game works, right Cassidy?"

Cass took a final puff of his cigarette and flicked it away into the darkness. "Truth be told, I've never played one this before." His smile was full of teeth.

Tulip clicked her tongue impatiently. "Well then, lemme show you how it's done."

She grabbed Jesse by his shirt, catching him off guard as she pulled him in close. Their lips met, and even if Cassidy hadn't known that they used to be together, he could have guessed from the way they melted into each other's touch. Tulip sighed quietly as they pulled away, and Jesse pressed his lips together as if he was trying to retain the taste of the kiss. Cassidy noticed the smear of red lipstick on Jesse's bottom lip and wished he hadn't.

"There, _that's_ a kiss." Tulip tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling as she reached out to give the bottle a spin. It only went around a few times before stopping on Cassidy. 

Cass instantly glanced at Jesse, worried about pissing off his only friend for a hundred miles. Jesse was watching him, considering, though what exactly Cassidy didn't know. He didn't look angry, so that was a start.

Turning back to Tulip, Cassidy saw her unfolding her legs to stand up.

"Hey listen, I need to pee, so why don't you let Jesse take my turn instead? Be right back." This time she definitely winked, leaving Cassidy with no time to reply as she went through the doors into the church.

The two sat in silence until Cassidy worked up the nerve to look back at Jesse. When he did, Jesse was still watching him.

"Listen, Padre, your girl is─"

 "She's not my girl, I mean..." Jesse bit his lip, looking away. "I mean, anymore. No more than you're mine. Ah─ I mean, shit. That didn't come out right."

Cassidy swore he could feel his pulse pounding, even though his heart hadn't beat for a hundred years. He took off his sunglasses, sliding a little closer to look in Jesse's eyes. "Like I said earlier, I'm game if you are."

Jesse held his gaze and Cass could see a definite blush rising under his tan skin.

"What I'm trying to say is," Jesse stuttered, his voice rough from drinking, "Is that whatever's going on with Tulip, you're welcome too. Hell, she's practically rolled out the welcome mat for you."

Cassidy grinned, leaning in closer. "Fucking groovy."

Jesse laughed, reaching up to run his fingers down Cassidy's jaw. Cass pressed into the warmth of them. When Jesse closed the distance between them to kiss gently at his mouth, Cassidy sighed into it, tongue flicking out to taste him. Jesse's lips were perfect, a little chapped, and still sticky from Tulip's lipstick. Cassidy bit lightly at Jesse's mouth and tried not to moan when he felt the other man shiver against him.

"Glad to see you learned how to play." Tulip's voice from the doorway made them break apart, Cassidy craning his neck around to see her leaning against the open door.

"C’mon boys, it’s getting cold out." She watched them with a smirk as Cassidy helped Jesse stand. The preacher glanced down at the empty bottle, still sitting at their feet, and kicked it gently off the steps. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cassidy says "Fucking groovy" in the comics all the damn time, and I laugh every time. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> As always, I love you guys, feel free to come Scream About Feelings™ on tumblr.


End file.
